The lightning theif, again?
by Amelia234
Summary: When Zeus's lightning bolt gets stolen again, he get's terribly depressed. Now it is up to Percy, Annabeth, and their trusty goat friend Grover to get it back again. But a portal only makes things more difficult. Percabeth later. Rated T for violence late


Hope you all like the first chapter!!

**Disclaimer: **

**Rick: Hey, you!**

**Me: What?**

**Rick: Come here.**

**Me: What?**

**Rick: I want to give you the power to own PJ&O.**

**Me: speechless, gaping at Rick.**

**POOF!**

**I wake up.**

**Me: Sigh, it was just a dream, Rick Riordan still owns PJ&O.**

**Rick: Hi there.**

**Me: AHHH! How'd you get here!!**

**Rick: I don't know, I appeared in this weird disclaimer because someone put me here.**

**Me: Well, I just woke up from a dream, and you said I could have PJ&O.**

**Rick: But PJ&O is mine!!**

**Me: I know PJ&O is yours,**** it was just a dream!!**

**Rick: Sigh Fine then. Everything is fine if I still own it.**

**Me: Good then. Now could you get out of my room?**

**Rick: But this is my room!!**

**Me: AHHHH! How'd we get here?**

**Rick: Sighs heavily This dumb disclaimer put us here!**

**Me: Ok, that's it; I'm getting out of this.**

**Rick: Wait before you go, lets get everything cleared up! I own PJ&O and you don't right?**

**Me: YES!! Now good- bye! **

**The Lightning**** Thief, again?**

I hid in the bushes, sweat covering his brow. Clarisse still hadn't gotten off his back after what he had done to her. But that's a different story.

My name is Percy Jackson. I am a regular 18 year old guy, if you don't count in the fact that I'm a half-blood, demigod if you want to use the proper term. I'm Poseidon's son, aka lord of the sea's son.

I am also an all year camper at Half- Blood hill, aka Camp Half- Blood. Cabin number: 2 Other people in my cabin: 23

By the way, you might be wondering this; Hey, how are there more people in your cabin?! You and Tyson are Poseidon's only siblings! Yeah right. The big three broke their little promise thingy, and are now allowed to have as many children as they like.

You might be wondering also why I am an all summer camper. I used to be only a summer candidate, but then there was my mother, Sally Jackson, who got sent to the underworld after a terrible misunderstanding. No one knows how she is now.

I know I might not sound totally sad and everything, but I was trying to get my hopes up. Grover, my half goat friend, Annabeth, my girlfriend, and I were going on a mission to try and get to the underworld to save her. (And solve a few other problems that happened.)

Let me explain. It isn't everyday that a 18 year old half bloods get to go on a quest to the underworld you know. And I know what you're saying. "You can't just go gallivanting into the underworld! It's impossible!" you say.

But that changed after Zeus aka lord of the sky, made a portal somewhere in the world that led to the underworld. Come on! Zeus should know better. You can't just make a portal then, POOF! Everything is normal, no one knows about the portal, right?? Yeah, no. Someone somehow found out about it. Then things started to get ugly.

Invisible list of things that happened (being stored in my head)

1. People got a faster route out of the underworld.

2. People could take people as prisoners into the underworld without the hassle of killing them.

3. Normal mortals could go into the underworld.

4. People could get into the underworld without being dead.

5. People could get into the underworld without trying to sneak in.

Okay, so I had a lot on my mind. But I had to keep training hard for the quest to the underworld. We needed to get my mom, who had been taken and put in the underworld for a ransom, and do a couple of other things.

Back to my story with Zeus making the portal. His temper flared up after he and Poseidon got into a fight about his lightning bolt again. Poseidon had hid it after Zeus had annoyed him big time.

Zeus got so mad he accidentally made a portal without knowing it. And he hadn't been the first person to find out about the portal.

That would be someone else. Whoever they are found the portal and managed to get to Olympus and steal the lightning bolt, and then get back to the underworld. Then when Poseidon went to give back the sacred lightning bolt to Zeus, well, let's just say he couldn't find it for it was in the underworld.

Oh, and did Zeus get crazy. And I do dare to use the c-word to describe Zeus. Lightning storms every night, mad grey skies across the world. Another stealing of his lightning bolt. "Geez," he thought, "People must really like to steal my lightning bolt!! After that, he got terribly depressed. He also found out about the portal, but he was so terribly depressed, he couldn't find the strength to fix everything happening.

He slipped into a long sleep, only to wake when he finds the power of his lightning bolt at his side.

It was up to, my girlfriend, my half goat keeper and I to get the lightning bolt, (again) and to return it to its rightful owner (again).

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Breathing heavily, I ran next to the small stream, away from Clarisse, who didn't seem to care about the game at this point. I sat back down behind a big oak.

To explain what was going on, I'll tell you two things, mad Clarisse, and Friday night. That equals another night of being chased, and not playing the game.

Two weeks ago, I had really creamed the camp bully at wrestling, and left, by mistake a red bump on the forehead. I don't know how. The strength seemed to have come at me at the time. She was beating me, then I somehow found a rush of adrenaline.

I also caught her stealing a bracelet from someone in cabin 11. That gave her a month of kitchen duties. Now she was steaming mad, and was after me in the annual capture the flag game. Instead of capturing the flag of course.

Clarisse was really a nice girl. She just had a tendency to get very mad sometimes. And, well, I sort of cause her anger some of the time.

I took out my sword and got ready. I felt she was near. I prepared to turn when all of a sudden, WHAM!! She whipped around the tree, my only hiding place, swinging her sword out towards me. I parried, and knocked her sword out of her hand. She knew just as well as I did that she could never beat me at sword fighting.

I was best in camp, everyone knew that.

She grunted, and struggled to pick up her sword again, and when she did, I easily whacked my sword down against hers with all my weight, sending it sliding across the ground.

Cursing under her breath, she picked up her sword. "This is soooo not over Jackson." She spat at me, and ran off quickly. Probably the best thing. She would just be embarrassing herself if stayed. So I got back to help the people on my team.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Our team didn't win. Now I lay in bed, battered and bruised, and terribly exhausted. I had hardly slept. It was still real early in the morning, and everyone would still be sleeping. This evening I would set off on my quest.

I hadn't realized how quickly it had come. I needed some time to think about how I would figure everything out on the quest. I needed to plan how I was going to get the lightning bolt back (again), how to figure out who took it, even how I planned to close the portal.

I knew this would come to me in time on my quest, but I couldn't help worrying. I decided it might be a good time to make a trip to the attic and see the Oracle. Chiron said I was to visit it this morning anyway. So I set off.

**Hope you like the first chapter! Second chapter comes with a few reviews! It's not that hard to review people! **


End file.
